Caso en la Mansión
by Coreyasha
Summary: La seccion Q debe encaragrse de un caso extraño en una mansion que se encuentra en medio de un bosque ...[cambio de planes xD].....todo estaba oculto tras un caso ....Ryu y Megu
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi 1º fanfic q publico

ojala les guste ...es solamente la intro de la historia y esta cortito pero

luego se colocara interesante en especial la relacion de Ryu y Megu

dejen reviews lugo de leer por favor para q me

digan como ir arreglando mi forma de escribir

para los siguientes capitulos

Caso en la mansión

Por: Coreyasha 

Kinta: Ufff! que difícil estuvo el ultimo caso – sentándose en la silla de la sala – sino hubiese sido por la excelente memoria de Megu las deducciones de Kyu no se abría resuelto.

Megu: No creo que todo el crédito sea para Kyu y para mi – igual sentada pero mirando hacia atrás para ver a Kinta - si tu no te hubieses tropezado con esa rama Kyu jamás habría encontrado el alambre con el cual mataron a la victima

Kyu: Yo creo que somos un equipo perfecto – apuntando a Megu – Megu: es la memoria del equipo – ahora apunta a Kazuma, y así sucesivamente - Kazuma: aporta con los datos científicos e históricos, Yo: deduzco los hechos, Kinta: emm… -Lo pensó un rato mientras que Kinta tenía el puño listo para golpearle - El es el fuerte del equipo – se apuro en decir para que no le pegara-, y Ryu : emm… el es como… una mezcla de nosotros, es fuerte, inteligente, deduce muy bien, solo no tiene la memoria fotográfica de Megu.

Kazuma: Vaya Kyu creo que tienes razón Ryu, no me había percatado de eso, el posee las habilidades todos lo hombres de la sección Q – intrigado con el descubrimiento.

Ryu se encontraba mirando hacia techo y justo cuando termino de habar Kazuma se dispuso a hablar, pero en ese momento entro el profesor Dan a la sala. Todos se pararon rápidamente de sus asientos y se colocaron en formación para saludarlo.

Profesor Dan: Buenos día chicos, A llegado un nuevo caso y quiero que la sección Q se haga cargo – en este momento todos colocaron suma atención a las palabras del profesor – han ocurrido desapariciones de sirvientas en una mansión ubicada al interior de un bosque, estas son las fotos de ellas son 3 en total.

Kinta: Ohh! Pero que lindas son- con las mejillas coloradas y babeando.

Megu: Se ven muy jóvenes como para ser sirvientas- colocando atención en las caras para memorizarlas bien.

Kyu: Puede ser que el dueño de la casa sea un pervertido- abriendo los ojos como lo hace cuando deduce algo.

Ryu: Es lo mas probable por las características de las jóvenes sirvientas – afirmo con la seguridad de siempre- ¿profesor que persona realizo las denuncias?

Profesor Dan: Los familiares de las victimas, según el testimonio de ellos, las jóvenes adoptaron extrañas actitudes luego de ingresar a trabajar a la mansión y hasta el día de su desaparición, ya no hablaban y lloraban cada vez que veían a sus padres.

Megu¡Que horrible! El dueño de esa casa es un psicópata! – exclamo asustada

Profesor Dan: Bueno alumnos mas información se la daremos en el viaje hasta el lugar, y por cierto no pueden ir como detectives… deben inventar otra forma de realizar la investigación- les advirtió justo antes de retirarse de la sala- el dueño del lugar no se lleva muy bien con ellos.

Esto último complico el plan de investigación que comenzaron a realizar los jóvenes detectives.

A la salida de la DDS, ya había llegado el atardecer y todo tomaba un tono anaranjado:

Megu: ¡Que miedo este caso¿Y si realmente el resulta ser un pervertido?- apretando los ojos el puño en señal de susto.

Kyu: Megu tu no tienes por que preocuparte las niñas que desaparecieron eran muy lindas no creo q te haga daño a ti – con los ojos cerrados y apuntando al cielo (como suele hacerlo cuando mete la pata)

Megu: ¿Como te atreves! – Grito enojada

Kinta: Pero es verdad las jóvenes que mostraron en las fotos eran muy bonitas y esculturales- formando con las manos "las curvas" de las mujeres- tu no tienes e q preocuparte claro q si estuviéramos hablando de tu hermana seria otro caso.

Megu: PERO COMO SE ATEVEN A FALTARME EL RESPETO ASIIII!- Grito enojadísima- y se hacen llamar amigos ¡

En ese momento Megu salio corriendo por la calle para pegarle a ambos y dejaron atrás a Ryu y a Kazuma.

Kazuma: tengo la sensación de que este caso será distinto a todos los demás – colocándose la mano en la boca, pensando en el por que de ese sentimiento – no se si sea eso exactamente quizás sea mi imaginación.

Ryu: pero su nos asustamos por un caso así, nunca podremos ser detectives de verdad, no conseguiremos nada.

Kazuma: tienes toda la razón, seguiremos adelante hasta las últimas instancias.

Ryu asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada, y miro a Kyu que corría junto a Kinta por la calle perseguidos por Megu.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta el Capitulo 2 ª

Ojala les guste

Mis agradecimientos a: Diey, Mai Shirane y Etsha

(Cuando salga: ------ es un cambio de escena)

Caso en la mansión 

Capitulo 2

Por: Coreyasha 

Se encontraban terminando una reunión de la sección.

Kazuma: bueno yo iré a realizarles preguntas a las familias de las victimas- dijo mirando su computadora en el momento q buscaba las direcciones –

Kinta: yo iré contigo Kazuma – dijo serio

Kyu: Megu, Ryu y yo…iremos a la mansión encubierto para averiguar todo lo q podamos del caso.

Ryu: debemos hacernos pasar por un grupo de amigos que se perdió en ese bosque y pedir alojamiento en la mansión.

Megu: durante la noche averigüemos todo lo q podamos y al día siguiente nos iremos para hacer las averiguaciones en los alrededores.

Kyu: todos volveremos luego como detectives para desenmascarar al culpable de las desapariciones.

Kinta: bueno chicos, mañana empezaremos con el caso, Kazuma nos juntamos en la estación a las 9 – parándose listo para irse – me tengo q ir a trabajar ahora muchachos, mucha suerte a los 3 ya que no los veré mañana se los deseo ahora.

Megu: Gracias Kinta, para ustedes igual

Kinta salio del lugar muy rápido, ya q estaba atrasado.

Ryu: nosotros nos juntaremos a las 5 de la tarde camino a al bosque

Kyu y Megu asintieron a la vez

------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente se juntaron los 3 jóvenes para iniciar aquella larga caminata, en ella afinaron los últimos detalles de su actuación para q les resulte lo mas real posible.

Eran ya las 11 de la noche Ryu, Kyu y Megu estaban visiblemente agotados de la larga caminata, justo en ese momento Megu diviso las luces de la mansión, y los muchachos corrieron hacia ella para pedir un lugar donde descansar, prácticamente olvidando que seria una actuación. En la puerta de la mansión se encontraba un guardia.

Kyu: señor – se encontraba jadeado mientras hablaba - estamos algo perdidos y ya no damos mas caminando.

Ryu¿aquí nos podrían facilitar un lugar pasar la noche? – dijo en su tono neutro de siempre

El guardia los miro, se notaba mucho su cansancio, pero aun así no se movió del lugar.

Guardia: yo no puedo tomar esa decisión niños

De pronto de la sombra salio Megu (el guardia no había notado su presencia) ella si que se veía totalmente cansada.

Megu: Por favor ¿podríamos hablar con el dueño de casa? Se lo ruego – dijo con desesperación.

Kyu: por favor ! – dijo con igual desesperación

Ryu: Si no fuera necesario no lo pediríamos – dijo mirando directo a los ojos del guardia.

La insistencia de los muchachos ablando al fuerte guardia, y les pidió q se quedaran en ese lugar mientras entraba para consultarle al dueño de casa,

pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando volvió dejándolos pasara a la mansión.

Kyu: Wooo! Que asombroso – con los ojos bien abiertos para ver cada centímetro de la casa.

Megu: Es impresionante ! – dijo maravillada con la entrada de la mansión

Takeshi: muchas gracias – dijo el dueño de la enorme casa mientras atravesaba la puerta – buenas noches muchachos – muy cordialmente - el señor Kenji (el guardia) me dijo que necesitaban un lugar para pasa la noche.

Megu: bueno si señor es que nunca creímos que se nos haría tan tarde en el bosque y no encontramos otro lugar donde estar

Takeshi: no se preocupen, aquí pueden quedarse,

Kyu: muchas gracias señor! – dijo mirándolo con esos enorme ojos característicos de el

Ryu: gracias señor – se notaba algo serio, como preocupado por algo

El dueño los llevo al living para hablar un poco con ellos, mientras le preparaban las piezas

Takeshi: solo tenemos un problema – el sujeto los miro, para ver como reaccionaban, los alumnos de la prestigiosa escuela de de detectives se sintieron nerviosos de lo que podría decir el señor Takeshi – nos encontramos en medio de una manutención de cuartos, ya que somos pocos los que vivimos en esta mansión y la cantidad de cuartos sin usar es alta, así es como las piezas se vuelven muy inhóspitas con el tiempo. Solo tenemos 2 cuartos disponibles.

Los jóvenes se miraron como queriendo colocarse de acuerdo quien va a dormir con quien, y quien va a dormir solo, Ryu sabia que no podían dejar sola a Megu.

Takeshi: Bueno muchachos, cuéntenme por que decidieron realizar una caminata por el bosque?

Kyu: mire señor, la respuesta es bastante simple: deseábamos los 3 vivir una aventura y reforzar aun más nuestra amistad – Kyu sonrió y sus compañeros lo hicieron igual esto le dio más credibilidad frente al señor Takeshi.

Takeshi: y alguno es pareja de esta hermosa dama? - miro a megu y ella sonrojo de inmediato…obviamente no por el halago sino de puros nervios de pensar en que el podía ser un viejo pervertido.

De inmediato Ryu de alerto de la situación y sin pensarlo respondió

Ryu: si ella es mi novia – muy serio y decidido (creo que aun no procesaba lo que estaba diciendo), la tomo de la mano y Megu exploto es los nervio estaba echa un tomate – ¿seria mucha molestia si le pido q me deje en una pieza con ella, y por favor no piense mal no pretendemos hacer nada extraño.

Con esto ultimo Megu quedo hecha una gelatina humana, la cara de asombro de Kyu era demasiado evidente, no lo podía creer, pero al procesar un poco lo sucedió comprendió q lo hacia por el bien de ella.

Takeshi: ohh! No será un problema, siempre y cuando no hagan cosas raras en la habitación – dijo en forma de talla

Megu: no, no se preocupe por eso señor – aun nerviosa

En eso aparéese una sirvienta ya madura, pero de facciones muy hermosas diciéndoles que sus habitaciones estaban listas y podían ir a dormir al tiro. Caminaron por un pasillo en el cual había muchas puertas, la sirvienta les señalo el baño, justo la habitación de Kyu estaba al lado de este y la de Megu y Ryu estaba al frente del baño. Al entrar cada cual a su pieza, Ryu y megu se llevaron una enorme sorpresa, en la habitación solo había una cama matrimonial.

En el fic a Kyu no le gusta Megu por que le prometí a una amiga q saldría digno de la relación de Megu y Ryu…jajajajaja! Así que no va a sufrir

Bueno dejen Reviews D

Algún día actualizaré (es el colegio el q no me deja xD)

Y como recién estoy escribiendo la historia

(No tengo idea como termina :D)

Así que sugieran como quieren a vaya variando la historia

(Lo único q no varia es la relación entre Ryu y Megu)


	3. Chapter 3

Caso en la mansión

Por: Coreyasha

trate de seguir todos los consejos

que dejaron en los reviews

muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron 1 :D

Capitulo 3º

Eh!... Bueno – trato de decir Megu muy sonrojada – ¿que haremos?

En eso aparece Takeshi por atrás de los jóvenes.

Ohh! Es la habitación matrimonial, espero que no les moleste dormir esta noche juntos – coloco una cara de estar bromeándolos – aunque creo que no les molestara nada¡jejejeje, buenas noches muchachos

Buenas noches, señor – dijo Ryu

Buenas noches – dijo Megu

Cuando salio del lugar Takeshi, los jóvenes voltearon rápidamente a ver la cama pensando en que podrían hacer, luego de largos segundos de silencio

Creo que debemos dormir juntos – dijo colorado Ryu – si el señor Takeshi vuelve a vernos notara que no somos novios, y podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Bu…bueno, creo que eso será lo mejor – tartamudeo un poco Megu – yo entrare al baño ahora para cambiarme al pijama.

De acuerdo, Megu yo esperare para entrar luego – ya no daba mas Ryu, jamás en su vida había echo algo como esto.

Al salir Megumi de la habitación Ryu se quedo mirando hacia la ventana, -_se lo diré luego de terminar este caso- , _pensó el joven con una leve sonrisa en los labios, justo en ese instante vio una sombra bajando por la ventana (la habitación estaba en un 2º piso), rápidamente abrió la ventana

¿Quien anda ahí? – grito Ryu

Pero nadie respondió, solo se escucho el ruido de los pies tocando el suelo de piedras, pero no se escucho el ruido que se provoca al correr, así que sin dejar de mirar y de escuchar (estos chicos tienen bien desarrollados los sentidos) busco una lámpara y apunto hacia el lugar, donde para sorpresa de el no había nadie. Rápidamente Kyu abrió la puerta atrás de el estaba Megu en pijama, y Takeshi con Kenji venían corriendo por el pasillo (por esto lucían cansados y jadeaban, aunque Kenji mucho mas).

¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Takeshi

Oímos un grito y vinimos a ver que había en la ventana – dijo Kenji con la mano lista para desenfundar la pistola que llevaba

Creí ver a alguien pero al parecer fue mi imaginación – dijo bastante pensativo Ryu mientras miraba por la ventana.

Tienes que estar estresado con la larga caminata que tuvimos, será mejor que te acuestes pronto – dijo Kyu riendo para tratar de no llamar mucho la atención con lo sucedido.

Megu quedo mirando a Ryu preocupada.

Volvamos a nuestras piezas mejor – mientras volvía a su pieza Kyu

Mandare a los guardias de servicio para que vean afuera por si acaso – dijo Kenji saliendo del lugar.

Al cabo de una rato Ryu estaba en el baño mientras que Megu era esta vez la que estaba mirando por la ventana, había quedado intrigada con lo sucedido, pero algo le llamaba la atención, no se escuchaba nada ningún sonido afuera -_¿el señor Kenji no iba a mandar a sus hombres para revisar el lugar?_- pensó.

¿Aun no te ha acostado? – dijo Ryu con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mientras entraba a la habitaron con el pijama puesto

Ah! No, me que de pensando en lo que paso – a cada instante que Megu se acercaba a la cama se sentía mas y mas nerviosa, no podía creer a todo lo que había llevado este caso, tendría que dormir con Ryu, una parte de ella estaba muy contenta y otra parte de ella estaba concentrada en un enorme nudo atravesado en su garganta. Se acostaron cada uno por su lado, mirando en sentidos contrarios (estaba en una situación bastante incomoda) y apagaron la luz.

Buenas noches, Ryu – dijo la joven tapándose con la ropa de cama.

Que duermas bien – contesto Ryu mirando hacia otro lado

Un poco mas tarde en la noche, Megu se despertó al sentir un ruido que venia de la puerta, asustada movió a Ryu con el pie (ella estaba de espaldas mirando el techo), pero el ya estaba despierto, y en un ligero movimiento (fingiendo que estaba dormido) volteo hacia donde estaba Megu y la abrazo con uno de sus brazos, así evitaría que alguien se la llevara, pero en aquel movimiento la boca de Ryu quedo muy cerca de los labios de ella, ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiar la posición aquella persona extraña había entrado en la habitación, estaban tan cerca ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, esos segundos fueron eternos, cuando de repente

Woow! Yo creí que estaban bromeando allá afura, pero párese que va enserio todo esto del noviazgo- dijo silenciosamente Kyu cuando entro a la habitación

Grrr! Kyu como haces eso, casi nos matas de un susto – dijo Megu enojada, mientras que Ryu volvía a su lado de la cama muy colorado, y ambos se sentaban para hablar con Kyu

Ah! Parecían bastante felices diría yo – Kyu tenia una cara de estar disfrutando el hacer enfadar a Megu

Justo cuando Megu iba a contestarle a Kyu - ¿Ahora saldremos a investigar? – pregunto Ryu para cambiar el tema rápido

Si, yo ya baje para averiguar como es que se supone que desapareció el sujeto que viste en la ventana – comenzó a deducir Kyu – es obvio que el sospechosos debe estar en la casa y lo que me reafirma esa hipótesis es que tu Ryu no sentiste ningún ruido luego de que piso el suelo… ¿cierto?

Si, no se sintió ningún ruido de pisadas sobre las piedras que hay abajo- respondió

Bueno la respuesta es que existe una ventana justo debajo de esta pieza, que es lo suficientemente grande como para que pase una persona – dijo Kyu – y por las reacciones luego de lo ocurrido ya tengo a mi sospechoso.

Yo igual dudo de una persona – dijo Ryu neutralmente como de costumbre

Me quedo una duda¿Cómo fue que el seños Kenji sabía que ocurrió algo en la ventana si no se lo mencionamos eso nunca? – pregunto Megu segura de quien era el sospechoso principal.

Pero justo antes de terminar con todas las conclusiones escucharon ruidos en el pasillo, - debemos bajar en cuanto este libre el camino- dijo Kyu mientras se escondía en el closet por si acaso entraba alguien en la habitación.

De pronto del aire acondicionado que se encontraba arriba de la ventana de la pieza comenzó a salir un gas extraño, Ryu corrió hasta la puerta pero se encontraba cerrada, Megu trato de acercarse a la ventana inhalando todo ese gas para intentar abrirla, pero cuando llego a abrirla se quedo profundamente dormida, el joven corrió para intentar socorrerla y cayo dormido junto a ella.

El gas se logro dispersar con la abertura que logro hacer Megu, y cuando Kyu salio del closet (no había llegado gas hasta ahí dentro) vio a sus amigos en el suelo, corrió hasta la puerta e intento abrirla pero al igual que Ryu no pudo, entonces le pego una patada con odas sus fuerzas y se abrió de inmediato (la dejo abierta) entro al baño, abrió un mueble para tratar de buscar un vaso, cuando por fin lo encontró le echo agua, volvió a la pieza para tirárselo a sus amigos, pero en es momento palideció su amiga Megu, la linda Megu no estaba de la nada desapareció , en el piso solamente estaba tirado Ryu que aun dormía.


	4. Chapter 4

perdon por la demora jiji!

-------------------------------------

Capitulo 4º

Rápidamente Kyu le lanzo el agua a Ryu para que despertara desesperadamente

Ryu, Ryu despierta, Megu no esta alguien se la llevo! – Gritaba para que el joven lo escuche, lentamente Ryu abrió los ojos y de la nada se sentó preocupado

¿Que¿Como no esta¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- pregunto practicante perdiendo el control

¡No fueron mas de cinco minutos!, menos 2 minutos!! – Dijo muy desesperadamente Kyu

Debemos encontrarla – se paro decidido Ryu, Kyu lo imito

Primero pidamos ayuda a las muchachos, Megu es mucho mas importante que continuar con el "engaño" para seguir con el caso - dijo Kyu mirando fijo a los ojos de Ryu

Tienes toda la razón, Kyu – dijo Ryu ya calmándose – _si estoy alterado no podré pensar claro para encontrarla, debo calmarme y pensar- _pensó el joven mientras se le venia una imagen sonriente de Megu a la mente – _espero que no le pase nada malo- _

Kyu busco su celular y llamo a Kazuma.

¿Alo?, Kyu – contesta Kazuma, el cual a pesar de lo tarde que era no estaba dormido

¿Si? Kazuma, sabes estamos en un gran lió necesitamos su ayuda – dijo Kyu esperando una respuesta rapad de su amigo

¿Que paso, Kyu? – preocupado pregunta Kazuma

A Megu… ¡se la llevaron¡

¿¿¿QUEEEE????- Grita asombrado Kazuma

Si Kazuma necesitamos urgente su ayuda acá

¡Lo más temprano que podemos llegar es mañana por la mañana!

¡¡DEMONIOSS!!, no nos queda otra opción más que esperarlos, nosotros veremos como podemos ayudar a Megu ahora – dijo Kyu y colgó su celular, le contó a Ryu que solo en la mañana podrán llegar y que por ahora estaban solos en el caso.

Los jóvenes detectives de inmediato se colocaron a mirar la habitación en busca de pistas de la desaparición de su amiga, de pronto -¿Tú abriste más la ventana Kyu? – Pregunto Ryu con el doble sentido, para que Kyu se diera cuenta de que por ahí salio el sujeto sospechoso de la desaparición, Kyu abrió los ojos en señal de haber entendido.

Ryu se acerco a la ventana, saco la cabeza y miro hacia el aire acondicionado (desde afuera), este tenia un agujero por fuera, por el cual perfectamente se pudo introducir el gas para dormir. Al entrar a la pieza nuevamente miro fijo el aire acondicionado y se dio cuenta que este solo era el armazón, que estaba ahí solo para que el gas se introduzca en la habitación sin mayores problemas

Kyu, esto estaba planeado desde antes – dijo Ryu sin quitar los ojos de encima del aparato

¿Y por que esto estaría planeado con anticipación?, supuestamente nadie de esta mansión sabia que vendríamos – dijo Kyu

Es muy raro todo esto – dijo seriamente Ryu – me preocupa

Vamos a buscar al Señor Kenji y al Señor Takeshi – dijo Kyu saliendo de la habitación en búsqueda de los sospechosos, pero con la prisa no nota que Ryu no lo seguía y continua corriendo por el pasillo sin detenerse.

En este momento Ryu con la mirada tapada por sus cabellos lentamente se da vuelta y dirige sus pasos hacia la ventana, con una mano se apoyo en el marco de esta y sacando medio cuerpo nuevamente alza la otra mano hasta el marco superior externo de la ventana, ahí se encontraba una carta atrapada entre las maderas – _no puede ser, por favor que no sea lo que pienso_, _juro que los matare si son ellos- _penaba Ryu cuando estaba apunto de tomar la carta.

Con la mirada aun tapada por sus cabellos, el joven entro en la habitación sin mirar la carta aun, no quería pensar en que ellos le harían algo a Megu por su culpa. Dio vuelta el sobre y con espanto vio el símbolo de aquella organización que tanto despreciaba ¡y de la cual desea tanto escapar!, sus ojos se abrieron del impacto y su corazón latía a mil por segundo, todas sus preocupaciones se asían realidad

_Todo es mi culpa, por mi se llevaron a Megu¡MALDITO PLUTON¡no dejare que te lleves lo mas importante de mi vida ahora! No lo permitiré_- pensó desesperadamente Ryu, el joven abrió el sobre tratando de no alterarse mas de lo que estaba, los ojos de Ryu pasaban por cada palabra y cada una de ella le causaba un grave impacto en el pecho.

**Príncipe Ryu, usted nos ha llevado a realizar estas acciones, por lo mismo es usted quien puede evitarlas, vuelva con nosotros y asuma su destino como líder de nuestra organización. Recuerde que la vida de la joven Megumi Minami esta en sus manos, no permitiremos que se interponga una vez mas.**

_¿Por que ella¿Una vez mas¿Megu se interpuso a Plutón antes?-_ la mente del joven estaba llena de interrogantes.

Salio rápidamente e la habitación para alcanzar a Kyu, mientras que ente labios decía – ¡Megu, te salvare!

------------------------------------------

¿Alo, Kinta? – Kazuma llamaba a su compañero

Ñee¿Que pasaaa Kazumaaa? – contesta somnoliento Kinta

¡Los muchachos necesitan ayuda debemos ir ayudarlos!

¡¿Que cosa¿Qué les paso? – despertó de una Kinta

¡Megu desapareció! – dijo alterado Kazuma

¿Quee¡no puede ser! Ese pervertido se la debió llevar –

Si, es lo más probable, debemos ir rápidamente – dijo Kazuma

¡De acuerdo, voy saliendo! – Kinta colgó el teléfono y comenzó a vestirse

------------------------------

Kazuma, se encontraba ya listo, estaba revisando la información que lograron recaudar de la investigación en casa de las familias de las sirvientas desaparecidas, estas jóvenes habían sido invitadas a trabajar en el lugar por el dueño de la mansión, ósea el señor Takeshi, y extrañamente a la semana de haber entrado a trabajar ahí desaparecieron las 3, con un día de diferencia entre desaparición y desaparición. Exactamente lo mismo pasó en las 3 familias.

A todas les llego un video en el que sus hijas decían estar bien y que no se preocupasen por ellas, pero para 2 de las jóvenes no era costumbre alejarse así de la familia y se encontraban seguros de que no hicieron ese video por su propia voluntad, todo correspondía a una desaparición planificada por algún sujeto, que ahora se llevo además a Megu

Espero que el caso no se nos escape de las manos – murmuro Kazuma

----------------------

continuara!!


	5. Chapter 5

Caso en la mansión

Por: Coreyasha 

El gas se logro dispersar con la abertura que logro hacer Megu, y cuando Kyu salio del closet (no había llegado gas hasta ahí dentro) vio a sus amigos en el suelo, corrió hasta la puerta e intento abrirla pero al igual que Ryu no pudo, entonces le pego una patada con odas sus fuerzas y se abrió de inmediato (la dejo abierta), la salir Kyu de la habitación de inmediato una sombra que paresia masculina por el tamaño que tenia entro en la habitación por la ventana, rápidamente tomo a Megu por la cintura y salto por la ventana como si nada, llego y se lanzó ….para no perder ningún segundo de tiempo

_¿Que es esto?-_ pensó Megu -_¿por que mi cuerpo no reacciona?... ¿estoy cayendo¡DEMONOS, SI TAN SOLO PUDIESE ABRIR LOS OJOS!- se angustiaba mas y mas Megu, sentía una mano por la cintura lo único que podía venirle a la mente era – El Pervertido! _

Abajo una sombra más bien femenina lo esperaba esperando con una sabana abierta que amortiguo la caída.

- ¡apúrate imbecil!- dijo una voz femenina – ¿tienes que tratarme tan mal siempre?- pregunto las voz del hombre que tenia a Megu

Corre rápido atrás de los árboles, ahí no nos podrá ver el príncipe - susurro cerca de las sombra masculina la mujer

Así corrieron mientras que Megu en su mente se preguntaba - _¿El Príncipe?_

Aun sin poder moverse Megu continuaba escuchando lo que decían.

¡Ahora! – dijo la mujer, y en ese instante una luz se prendió en la habitación que estaba Ryu y Kyu. - Tu, amarra a la niña pronto, que ya va a despertar, y tápale los ojos bien – refiriéndose despectivamente a su acompañante hombre.

Megu hacia todo lo que podía pero su cuerpo no le respondía, apenas logro abrir los ojos… Cuando el hombre se los tapo con una venda.

La mujer permanecía pendiente de lo que ocurría en la habitación, a pesar de que estaba escondida entre los árboles, y que los jóvenes estaban en el 2º piso, paresia que sabía cada movimiento que estaban realizando,

De pronto Ryu saco la cabeza por la ventana y ella muy expectante lo miraba, se estaba mordiendo la uña del pulgar, impaciente por que encuentre algo.

- ¿colocaste la carta en un lugar visible? – preguntó sin sacar los ojos de encima a Ryu

- por supuesto, el príncipe Ryu no es tonto, sabrá encontrar la carta – rió con complicidad

- ¡_PRINCIPE RYU! –_ retumbo en toda la mente de Megu, su corazón latía a mil por segundo¿por que le decían a si a Ryu¿quien era el realmente?

- Ohh! Si tienes razón ya la noto – dijo la mujer, en ese momento Ryu estaba metiendo la cabeza dentro de la ventana, para cuando su amigo salga de la habitación tomara la carta – termino de hablar… y se deponía a esperar que vuelva a salir para ver que rostro colocaría

_Ryu, Ryu, Ryu, Ryu¿Qué es todo esto?_ – Se preguntaba Megu sin lograr comprender nada de lo que ocurría – ¡por favor ayúdame!

En ese momento, a la mente de la joven se vino la imagen de la cuidad vista desde un balcón en un segundo piso, con unas enormes cortinas blancas moviéndose con el viento, ella miraba la calle esperando a alguien (en el recuerdo ella debió tener 13 años, considerando que en la serie tiene 15 años)

En sus manos tenia una cadena pequeña, y la sostenía muy apretada, se encontraba muy nerviosa la joven.

De pronto volvió en si Megu y recordó que estaba secuestrada pero ahora ellos estaban avanzando y el hombre la llevaba tomada de la cintura de nuevo.

_¿Qué fue lo que me paso? –_ Se preguntaba Megu – La del recuerdo era yo, pero… por que siento que realmente viví eso, como es que no lo recordaba, si se supone que puedo recordar todo… ¿a quien esperaba con tantas ansias?… ¡no puedo recordar nada mas!

Ver te dije que la encontraría – dijo el hombre

Si, si… - respondió la mujer sin darle mayor importancia a las palabras de su compañero.

Corrían para encontrar el refugio en el cual esconderían a Megu, y así plutón cumpliría con su objetivo de tener a Ryu como su líder, al igual que su abuelo

¿Dónde me llevan? – pregunto Megu muy seria y con un volumen de voz alto,

Asiendo que ambos secuestradores se detengan en seco

Jajaja¿Qué te crees niña? – Dijo la mujer - déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo y no vuelvas a intervenir en nuestros planes… ¿de acuerdo?

¿Qué no vuelva a intervenir? – pregunto la joven sin tener miedo

Si… a es verdad tu no lo recuerdas… jajajajaja! Pobre de ti – respondía burlonamente la mujer

_No lo recuerdo, es verdad ese recuerdo de hace un rato ¿tendrá que ver con esto?… ¿Qué fue lo paso? _

Después de esto Megu se quedo callada y muy pensativa, trataba y trataba pero no podía recordar más que esa escena.

Muévete rápido, sino nos van a encontrar – le dijo la mujer al hombre

Pasado un rato llegaron a una especia de cabaña pequeña en muy mal estado, estaba casi en sus ruinas, todo estaba muy oscuro, ya que no tenis luz eléctrica era difícil ubicarse dentro de la casa - aquí te quedaras tu con la niña mientras realizo las negociaciones mañana por la mañana con el príncipe Ryu – dijo sacudiéndole el polvo un colchón viejo – aquí dormirá Megumi, yo en aquella silla cerca de la ventana y tu en la puerta, así no se escapara.

De acuerdo – dijo muy serio el hombre, y después se dirigió a Megu - niña compórtate bien mañana, si no jamás volverás a ver al Príncipe.

El hombre la tiro bruscamente sobre el colchón y Megu se pego en la cabeza, con esto se quedo de inmediato dormida.

Así no molestara por ahora – dijo el hombre seriamente mirando a Megu

Bien hecho – le respondió la mujer ente la acción, pero sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

¿Como el sentimiento se 2 chicos puede hacerle tanto daño a nuestra organización? – pregunto sin esperar una respuesta el hombre

Ja! Lo que pasa es que el príncipe ryu no es tan solo un niño, el va a ser el futuro líder de todo Plutón – respondió la mujer

Tienes razón – y luego de que el hombre pronuncie estas palabras el silencio reino en la pequeña cabaña toda la noche.

Megu de pronto se encontraba llorando, gritaba y gritaba pero ni siquiera ella podía escuchar su voz, solo podía ver entremedio de mucha gente vestida de negro la cadena que en el recuerdo pasado sostenía entre las manos, la llevaba alguien puesta…pero ella no le pudo ver la cara porque 3 hombres lo llevaban arrastrándolo boca abajo, a ella también la arrastraban 2 hombres en dirección contraria a la que llevaban al joven que poseía la cadena, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y solo pudo ver sus manos tratando de alcanzarlo.

Megu aun seguía soñando, aquel vendaje que tenía en los ojos se humedeció por completo a causa de sus lágrimas, pero aun así, ella no despertó.

--------------------------------------------------

Kyu llamo a Takeshi y Kenji para informarles que paso con su amiga desaparecida, y para interrogarlos.

Todos de encontraban en el salón principal, mientras que los señores sentados miraban a Kyu que les relataba lo ocurrido paseándose por el salón.

En ese momento apareció de la entrada (al salón) Ryu muy serio y con los cabellos tapándole los ojos, miraba fijo al piso pensando solo en Megu, y en plutón, todo esto hacia hervirle la sangre de enojo como podían hacerle algo a Megumi si ella era tan inocente¿pero, por que la carta de plutón decía que ella se había interpuesto en sus planes?...

De pronto, de la nada, la imagen de una niña tomando de la mano para llevarlo por un campo de flores amarillas se le vino a la mente, ambos corrían juntos y alegres, riendo sin importarles el resto del mundo, pero debido a los rayos del sol no podía ver la cara de la niña.

_¿Que fue eso?_ - Se pregunto – _no puedo pensar en otras cosas en un momento así _– se dijo Ryu para el solo, y no le tomo importancia a lo ocurrido

- Nadie podrá salir de esta mansión hasta mañana en la mañana cuando llegue la policía – dijo Kyu - ahora no tenemos nada mas que hacer mas que esperar a que amanezca.

Kyu necesito hablar contigo de algo importante – llamo Ryu al joven detective – cuando termines ven a la habitación, tengo unas pista de la desaparición.

De acuerdo Ryu – respondió Kyu

Seriamente Ryu se devolvió a la pieza pensando – _si creo que esta es la mejor manera de encontrar a Megu lo antes posible, le mostrare la carta de Plutón_ – hizo una pausa corta luego de pensar esto y miro al cielo raso – _y si es necesario le contare toda la verdad sobre mi. _

_---------------_

_Holaa!! jajajjaja por fin acualise ...perodon por la demora _

_trate de que este fuera mas largo ...pero me costo xD _

_ojala les guste _

_AdiOO_


	6. Chapter 6

Caso en la mansión

Por: Coreyasha 

Capitulo 6º

¿Ryu que es lo que pasa? – pregunto Kyu entrando a la habitación de los jóvenes

Es que creo entender mejor el caso – seriamente dijo Ryu – yo se mas cosas que tu sobre esto, y creo que para encontrar a Megu no va a ayudar en nada el que te las mantenga ocultas

¿A¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Kyu – dime que cosa sabes del caso

Plutón – dijo dejando un momento de pausa, con la mirada en el piso – ellos son lo responsables de todo

¿QUE¿Por que Plutón quiere a Megu? – pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos Kyu y expectante de la respuesta

La respuesta esta en esta carta que encontré en el marco de la ventana antes cuando examinaba el ventilador – Ryu le paso la Carta lentamente y Kyu la abrió con cuidado

"**Príncipe Ryu, usted nos ha llevado a realizar estas acciones, por lo mismo es usted quien puede evitarlas, vuelva con nosotros y asuma su destino como líder de nuestra organización. Recuerde que la vida de la joven Megumi Minami esta en sus manos, no permitiremos que se interponga una vez mas."**

Luego de leer la Carta Kyu se arrodillo en el piso con los ojos muy despiertos

Kyu, lo siento mucho – respondió rápido Ryu antes de que su amigo pudiera decir algo – esa es la verdad sobre mi, soy el nieto del fundador de Plutón

En este momento apretó fuerte el puño, cerro los ojos y dejo que las palabras salgan solas de su corazón – En un comienzo yo fui a la DDS por ordenes de la organización, pero cuando llegue y los conocí, todo cambio, fue increíble para mi conocer a un amigo como tu y a Megu – ahora sus mejillas se sonrojaron - Luego cuando me fui a tu casa a vivir, en ese momento yo me desligue de Plutón por mi propia voluntad, pero como ves ellos no quieren que eso pase y han estado intentando muchas que vuelva con ello para asumir mi destino, aun que yo desde el fondo de mi corazón no quiera seguir con esa misión, solo quiero seguir con ustedes en la DDS, y vivir como una persona normal por favor perdóname Kyu.

Kyu miro a los ojos de Ryu fijamente pero a la vez de una manera muy tierna, el comprendió todo el dolor por el que tubo q haber pasado su amigo, y la infancia que debió haber vivido como el sucesor de tal organización.

Pero en corazón de Kyu un sentimiento de frustración comenzaba a florecer, en un solo instante la mirada de Kyu cambio hacia Ryu demostraban mucho dolor y rabia.

¿Por qué no me dijiste antes¿Es que no confías en mi¿Es que no somos amigos?

- Si Kyu, somos amigos – respondió impulsivamente levantando la mirada - pero entiéndeme yo tenia miedo de que tu te enojaras y no me hablaran mas en la DDS, que me apartaran de sus vidas por llevar esta sangre en mis venas – ahora volvió a refugiar su mirada en el suelo - son lo mas importante que yo tengo ahora, no quería perderlos por la vida que yo no elegí.

- No hay justificación y además ahora quedo Megu metida en todo esto, si nos hubieses dicho desde el comienzo te abríamos ayudado – dijo Kyu atacando a el pobre Ryu - pero ahora ya estamos en el limite, tu secreto iba a explotar¿y es ahora cuando lo revelas? Cuando ya no hay nada que hacer cuando ya le an echo daño a una de tus amigas – miro al piso igual y su mirada quedo tapada por su pelo, el volumen de su voz bajo para decir lo siguiente - me siento mal ahora yo te confié todo lo de mi vida y tu nunca me trataste con la verdad – en este momento las lagrima corrían por sus mejillas ya no podía ver sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo bien, sentía que el pecho se le comprima y que solo de la tristeza que sentía podía sacar las fuerzas para seguir hablando, le faltaba el aire lo único que pudo hacer fue tirarse al piso y llorar – RYU ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO ¿¿COMO PUDISTE?? – esto fue lo ultimo que pudo decir en un grito ahogado

Temía que no lo entendieras como ahora, de verdad te lo digo con el corazón, LO SIENTO – a Ryu se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero aun no salían a recorrer sus mejillas, sentía muy comprimido el pecho… sentía el arrepentimiento de haber mostrado la carta, Pero sabia que aunque sus amigos ya no le hablasen mas, que aun que perdiera lo mas importante en su vida, lo mas hermoso, lo primero que estaba en su mente era la seguridad de Megu, por sobre toda las demás cosas.

Ryu salio de la habitación y se metió al baño a mojarse la cara.

Ya no hay remedio lo perdí todo, lo ultimo que me queda por hacer es salvar a Megu y marcharme de aquí lo mas lejos que pueda… miro su reflejo en el espejo y vio sus ojos tristes, pensó en la dulce risa de Megu y suspiro profundo, bajo la mirada al lava mano y sintió un pequeño mareo, justo la imagen de la cadena que siempre llevaba puesta se le vino a la mente

El se encontraba en un balcón con la cadena entre las manos y una voz le dijo - Es para ti, para que nunca olvides lo que eres y lo que vivimos juntos. Tu eres Ryu Amakusa y debes seguir siempre lo que tu corazón diga, yo te apoyare sea lo que sea, estaré a tu lado siempre, por que yo… yo te…. - El joven estaba levantando la cabeza para mirar quien le hablaba y volvió a la escena en el baño sin haber podido recordar la cara de la niña que le hablaba.

- ¿A? denuevo esos recuerdos no entiendo por que vienes ahora a mi mente -

-Que pasó con esa niña¿se me estaba declarando¿Quien era? – tomo la cadena que lleva siempre y pensó… ¿de donde la saque? siempre sentí que no debía sacármela por nada del mundo, pero siempre creí que desde que tenia memoria la llevaba conmigo… pero ese recuerdo no es de hace mucho tiempo. Pero da igual, las palabras que dijo no importan, no se quien es y además igual que todos me dejo solo - sus ojos entristecieron denuevo – solo – repitió… dio un ultimo suspiro y volvió a la habitación donde estaba Kyu.

- Se que no hice bien en no contártelo antes y estas en tu derecho de enojarte conmigo si quieres…pero ahora solo te necesito pedir un favor – hizo una pausa corta - ayúdame a encontrarla, ella es demasiado importante para mi, es el ultimo favor que te pida.

Kyu que aun estaba en el piso en la misma posición levanto la cabeza y dejo ver sus ojos tristes

Esta bien –respondió seco y lo mas preciso que pudo

----------------------------------------------------

Gomen por la demora !! de verdad lo siento mucho...ahora me dio un chispaso de inspiracion y escribi ojala les alla gustado esta cap...pornto Ryu se dara cuanta de quien es la jover y sabra que enrealidad lo estubo acompañando tdo ese tiempo

gracias por leer mi fic es un gran animo para mi :D !

que esten bien D !


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7º

Ambos chicos bajaron las escaleras, estaba todo muy oscuro, la tención se sentía en el ambiente, Kyu guiaba a Ryu hacia la habitación a la que da la ventana debajo de su habitación, Kyu abrió la puerta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la enorme ventana que estaba sin cortinas. Ryu miro dentro y vio que era una especie de bodega, tenia muchas cajas arrumadas quien sabe cuanto tiempo estaban llenas de polvo todo estaba muy sucio, Kyu abrió la ventana y salto hacia fuera para investigar los alrededores, Ryu daba vueltas dentro de la habitación buscando pistas entre las cajas, cuando escondidas en una esquina detrás un una pila de 3 cajas estaba una sabana muy blanca, corrió hacia la ventana y apoyo sus manos pasa afirmarse y con el impulso saco su cabeza hacia fuera, y en tiempo grito – KYU! – este se dio vuelta de inmediato y volvió a la habitación.

Juntos movieron la caja y casaron de ai la sabana.

- Esta demasiado limpia obviamente la colocaron aquí hace poco – dijo Kyu mirándola detenidamente

-Si, además a juzgar por la posición de las cajas alguien intento ocultarlas- los ojos del chico se agudizaron en una esquina de la sabana, y miro a Kyu, quien también había notado el detalla que tenían.

-Esta arrugada en las esquinas y las an estirado mucho- razono Kyu

- Eso significa que la pudieron usar para atrapar el cuerpo de Megu cuando lo tiraran por la ventana.- dijo Ryu

- Si, pero no solo el cuerpo de Megu, sino que dos cuerpos, el de ella y el de quien la rapto- dijo Ryu

- Es cierto, ya que Megu no podía moverse por el gas, así que alguien tuvo que lanzarse con ella por la ventana.

-Existe una posibilidad de que ella este en esta mansión aun, por que el único sospechoso es Kenji.

-Pero recuerda que Plutón esta metido en esto- las palabras de Ryu resonaron en su corazón como un eco – por lo tanto como son dudo que Kenji sea el único responsable, quizás esas pistan que dicen que fue el era solo una mentira pera que nos concentremos en el y no prestemos atención a otras cosas, además sospecho que Takeshi esta metido en todo esto. – Tomo aire el joven y miro al suelo- debemos estar alerta estamos justo en su trampa.

- Si – respondió sin mayores expresiones Kyu.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Kyu miro la hora, y dijo – Quedan 20 minutos para que amanezca. Pronto llegaran los refuerzos, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

- Volvamos a la habitación, creo q esos dos no sernas por mientras un peligro, ya que aun no saben que los suponemos aliados de Plutón, seguirán con su papel lo mas que puedan – dijo Ryu

- Esta bien, pero aun así no podemos bajar la guardia- respondió Kyu

- Si – dijo Ryu

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que dolor, mi cabeza da vueltas- pensó la joven detective una vez que volvió en si.

-Vaya párese que te has recuperado, pero no podrás moverte por el momento, sino me veré en la obligación de matarte

En ese momento Megu recordó su situación, y se asusto, luego de calmarse la pregunto - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy numero 3, no estoy en condiciones de darte mi nombre real, pero si necesitas dirigirte a mi lo aras con ese nombre- Contesto el hombre

-¿Y tu eres el mismo que me rapto anoche… no es así?- volvió a preguntar Megu.

-Si yo fui

- ¿Y donde esta tu compañera?

- Numero 2 fue a ver al Príncipe para intercambiarte.

-¿Como¿que le piensan pedir a Ryu?

- Por supuesto, que asuma su destino y sea el líder de nuestra organización

- ¡NO, EL NUNCA ACEPTARA ESO!- grito desesperada Megu

-Eso ai que verlo, por que además el cambio es tu seguridad, y para el Príncipe no existe algo mas valioso.

Megu se sonrojo al escuchar eso, - _¿es posible que yo sea algo para el_?- pensó pero rápidamente volvió a la conversación.- ¡No digas tonteras!

- Dime una cosa – dijo numero 3 – ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que paso hace 2 años?

- ¿a? de lo que paso…- se quedo pensando Megu,- _¿el sueño que tuve anoche y el recuerdo la vez pasada tendrán algo que ver?_- luego de esto se quedo callada hundiendo la cara en el viejo colchón_,- por que esta ocurriendo esto, Ryu sucesor de Plutón, y además estos recuerdos, será que realmente lo conocí antes, de lo único que puedo estar segura es de mis sentimientos, descuida _

_Ryu hallaremos alguna forma de ayudarte, por favor resiste, yo estaré bien._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kyu estaba tirado en la cama de espalda, y Ryu estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado es la pared de la ventana -Si le damos vuelta al asunto, creo que aquella mentira de las sirvientas les funciono bien, estamos como querían tenernos.- dijo Kyu mirando al cielo raso

- Tienes razón, todo por mi culpa, si yo no estuviera aquí todo seria muy diferente- decía Ryu apretando su puño con rabia.

- No digas esas cosas, si tú no estuvieras con nosotros, no abríamos resuelto muchos de los casos, además a quien le contaría mis cosas, y quien seria mi amigo.

- Kyu, … - no pudo terminar de hablar Ryu, cuando Kyu se levanto y quedo sentado en la cama y lo miro a los ojos.

- No vulvas a decir cosas así, Ryu – le rió dulcemente Kyu, cuando abrió sus ojos vio a su amigo con los ojos llenos lagrimas.

-Eh! No llores, no tienes que preocuparte – se levanto nervioso Kyu y se agacho para abrazar a su amigo- perdón por no intentar entenderte, amigo te apoyare en todo lo que necesites.

Ryu levanto la mirada y miro los ojos sinceros de Kyu y se alegro, - Muchas gracias, amigo – se quedaron mirando, hasta que el sol inundo de luz la habitación.

Listo – dijo enérgico Kyu - es el momento de enfrentar todo – se levanto de donde estaba y estiro los brazos

Con la cara iluminada Ryu se levanto del suelo y en su mente se preparo para lo que vendría de ahora en adelante, sabia que seria duro pero que si era fuerte, lograría que todo terminara como el lo quisiera alguna vez.

De pronto como ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre un pensamiento del pasado volvió a su mente muy rápido, esta vez consistía en que la joven le tomaba las manos, en la misma escena anterior en el balcón y levantaba la mirada de apoco Ryu para llegar a su cara.

La parte consiente de Ryu de cayo al piso y quedo arrodillado en el, Kyu se volvió a preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba y medio inconsciente medio consiente Ryu logro ver la cara de la niña… y cuando lo izo las lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos de forma brusca.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntaba Kyu mientras tenia a su amigo por los hombros y veía las lagrimas caen en el piso

-Ella, era ella, Kyu – respondió cortado Ryu – la niña que eh estado recordando estos días es Megu!

-¿Cómo es eso?, no entiendo- preguntaba extrañado Kyu

-Este tiempo estuve teniendo recuerdos pero no sabia que eran eso exactamente hasta ahora, no les di importancia por que sentía que no tenían nada que ver con el caso y me distraerían pero ahora lo veo claro, y pude recordar todo!- dijo Ryu levantándose sin que las lagrimas paren de recorrer su rostro.-Yo si conocía a Megu antes de entrar en la DDS era impresión que tenia no era falsa, desde q nos vimos en la bajada del barco sentía algo pero no lo tome en cuanta. – decía todo esto tomándose la cabeza con una mano y arrepentido de todo

-Ahora que lo dices, Megu me dijo una vez que creí conocerte de antes de la DDS, pero tampoco le di importancia por que como ella tiene memoria fotografiaba lo recordaría.- Contó Kyu

-Pero resulto que la escuela especial a la que íbamos cuando chicos era de propiedad de Plutón y en ese lugar fue cuando nos borraron la memoria – Dijo para aclarar las ideas de su amigo Ryu, y todo quedo un gran silencio.

--------------------------------------------------

Holaa! Perdon por demorar tantoo T.T

Gracias a los Reviews

Dudas consultas... algo que no qede bien redactado diganlo para hacer la aclaracion o correccion

Cahu ! Coreto :D


End file.
